1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing thick-walled brushes, in particular toothbrushes. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method of producing brushes with a grip piece and a brush head supporting bristle filaments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushes, such as toothbrushes are normally produced by means of injection molding. It is known to form the grip piece with a basic body from a hard component around which a soft component is partially injection molded so as to form gripping areas with the aid of which the brush can be held safely. Injection molding around of a soft component is conducted in a subsequent injection molding cycle by injection molding plastic material into a die cavity which is larger than the die cavity for producing the basic body.
Under the aspect of good haptic properties, a grip piece having sufficiently large dimensions is demanded for brushes, in particular toothbrushes. Children and physically handicapped persons are hardly able to handle brushes having a comparatively thin grip piece safely. With regard to the shortest possible cycle time in the injection molding production process of the brushes, the grip piece should, however, preferably be implemented with walls which are as thin as possible. In the case of thin-walled grip pieces, short cooling and consolidation times can be achieved, without causing surface defects on the injection-molded component. The productivity is therefore high and the quality of the product is good.